The power management policy of Linux is mainly designed for personal computers (PCs) and thus supports a power mode like Suspend or hibernate, which is similar to a window system. In addition, the power management policy of Linux is designed to be able to control a power state on Linux applications.
Recently, the Linux-based Android platform is increasingly used instead of the existing Linux platform. Since the Android platform is designed based on mobile devices such as smartphones, its power control policy is designed for the sake of battery saving.
The Power Management (PM) policy provided by the Android platform prohibits an application from performing PM itself.
Accordingly, there is a problem that the Android platform cannot be used when an operating method different from a power state provided by the Android platform is adopted.